


Tiny Danganronpa things

by Isaac_Axel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot will just be me projecting my love for a character through a different character, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble Collection, Extended Metaphors, Holidays, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, Lesbians, Metaphors, Mistletoe, Multi, Requests PLEASE, Scene Rewrite, Seriously way too many of them, Tenko too?? kinda??, and so I will project, i am very gay, i just love Sakura a lot, look - Freeform, no beta its just bullshit, stop me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Axel/pseuds/Isaac_Axel
Summary: Sometimes I write and I could use tips and feedback.I will take requests if you have themno NSFWMost will probably be less than 500 words, so it's a drabble collection I guessWhat I have so far:1-Sakura/Aoi2-Nagito/Hajime2-Kazuichi/Gudham2-Sonia/Akane/Chiaki3-Sonia/Akane4-Ishimaru/Oowada5-Hajime&Akane6-Togami/Hagakure7- Toko/Komaru8-Ishimaru/Oowada (again)9-Naegi/Asahina10-Asahina & Sakura11- Maizono/Ikusaba12- Ishimondo13-Ibuki/Mikan14-Ishimondo15- Tenko/Maki16-Chiaki/Sonia
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime & Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane/Chiaki Nanami
Comments: 21
Kudos: 156





	1. Falling//Sakuaoi

Aoi was falling, falling, falling, and falling.

It was a quick descent but she could feel herself almost swaying in the breeze, she could almost picture it like a flower being thrown down to someone waiting below. She could imagine the soft pink petals of sakura blossom fluttering in the wind as it landed ever so perfectly on the ground.

She spun and swayed in the breeze as she let the air around her rush forward. her heart dropped as the feeling of cold dread and fear settled over her.

She was falling, falling, falling, and falling faster and faster for the way she would silently nod or smile at her, a whole conversation in a simple look. The way she would speak softly, her rough voice making promises to her. 

The fall was swift but gentle. Softly floating down to whoever caught her. 

She was falling, falling, falling, and falling head over heels for a girl who seemed too perfect to be true. A girl who had eyes softer than any she'd seen but could turn solemn faster than you could blink. A girl who took care of everyone, even when it wasn't noticed. A girl who's smile could light up her world and who's voice could calm her down no matter what. 

And suddenly the fall didn't seem so scary. It didn't seem so difficult to manage when she knew she wouldn't hit the ground.

She was falling, falling, falling, and falling right into a callused and rough hand. Falling right into the palm of a goddess. 

She was caught by a girl who loved her back. She was caught by a girl who would hold her and swim with her for hours until, inevitably, Aoi would call in the end so they could get donuts. A girl who would always be there to stop the terrors, to keep her safe. 

And maybe falling wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Kudos and comments mean so much!
> 
> Request? leave them on any chapter and I'll do my best!
> 
> Like this pairing? great! let me know so when I get an idea I know what you guys would like to see!


	2. Some winter things//multiple ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some drabbles for the winter
> 
> Komahina, Soudam, and Sonia/Chiaki/Akane

((Komahina))  
Grabbing the tray, Hajime walked out to the back porch. Nagito was waiting for him on one of the wooden chairs.

Moving to stand next to him, he put the tray down and handed him a mug of tea. He took his own cup and stared out over the snow-covered land.

"Isn't it so beautiful? The winter-time is so despairing, but such hope comes from it!" Nagito exclaimed, looking at Hajime from over his mug.

"Mm, I guess, it's really cold though. Are you sure you don't need a sweater or something?"

"I'm positive. Don't worry, I'll go inside in a moment."

Nodding, Hajime sipped his own tea, looking at his fiancé. Nagito was staring over the lawn, smiling to himself. He looked beautiful, the small, serene smile and soft lighting making his hair almost glow.

He knew how much Nagito loved the winter, loved the beauty of the snow, the quiet it brought with it.

Following his gaze, he leaned against the railing, looking over towards the small patch of evergreens. Sighing happily, he sipped his tea slowly.

He held out his hand for Nagito to take, humming contentedly when he did. Kissing the other's hand, he smiled.

"How about we go for a walk, hm? Before it starts to snow."

Looking at him again, Nagato nodded. "That sounds nice, Hajime"

He watched Hajime go grab the coats, a smile breaking out at the sight. 

What a nice season.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
  


((Soudam))

Souda stood at the dock. _It was winter, well not actually but it was December so that was close enough. It was only the 3rd, so of course, I had thought my usual yellow jumpsuit would be fine, but no. It was freezing and being by the water didn’t help at all._

_I should get a coat or thicker gloves at the least but that stupid Gundham hadn’t changed his outfit and if he wouldn’t, I wouldn’t._ He thought, grumbling to himself. _I wouldn’t give Miss Sonia another reason to pick him! I’m totally better._

he let out a breath into his cupped hands, hoping that would help.

It didn’t.

Souda knew the repairs on the ship had to be done, but did it have to be today?

Huffing to himself, he turned back to the boat. Hopefully, it would be warmer inside than out here.

“Mortal Kazuichii, What purpose do you have to be out in such ice without protection?”

“AAAHHHH Gundham! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Turning around to find the source of the voice, he jumped back. Glaring at the man in front of me.

“Tch, even one like yourself should have heard my footsteps.”

“Hmph, why’d you come out here?” Crossing his arms, he stood up.

“I could not locate you and simply wished to acquire that knowledge. Foolish mortal, the ice is beginning to grasp this land. Soon another layer will be a necessity.” Gundham struck a pose, gesturing towards the sky.

“Are you saying... I need a coat? Because I’m fine. Totally fine.”

“Fool, ice is nothing to scoff at, as the overlord the damages are beyond what your mind can comprehend.” Turning away, Gudham pointed at him.

“Whatever, man.” Turning back to the ship he rolled his eyes and picked up the wrench.

“HALT! Allow me to aid you in this quest of yours, HERE! A cloak, covered in the best of spells, to keep your mortal body safe.” Blushing, Gudham took off his coat, handing it to me before walking off.

“... huh?”

Slipping on the coat, he went into the ship, ignoring the what on his face.

Maybe Gudham wasn’t as bad as he thought.

  
*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

((Sonia/Chiaki/Akane))

“Chiaki, dear, have you finished packing?”

Looking up from her game, she nodded sleepily. “Mhm, I have everything… I think”

“Akane, what about you?”

“Yep!”

"And you've double-checked?"

"Yeah, we checked last night."

Saving the game Chiaki tucked the switch into her backpack, yawning as she went to stand by Akane at the door.

“She’s stressing out again, right?”

“Yeah,” The taller nodded. “Babe, c’mon we have to go”

“Ah, yes,” Sonia opened the door for them, looking around the apartment for anything left behind. "Sorry, loves."

They all piled into Sonia’s car, Chiaki and Akane dropping the luggage in the back and sitting in the backseat, assuring the blonde she had no reason to apologize. They finally left, Akane and Sonia singing along to their playlist while Chiaki napped on Akane’s shoulder. Pulling up to the runway, Sonia took care of the luggage, turning to Akane.

“Akane, could you please awake Chiaki?”

“Yo! Chiaki, time to get up!” Shaking her girlfriend, Akane waited for any reaction.

“Mm?” Rubbing her eyes, Chiaki got out of the car, following Sonia into the plane.

Thanks to Sonia’s status they could take a private plane. Akane rushed for the window seat, staring out at the runway. Chiaki took the seat next to her, taking up her spot on her shoulder and pulling out her game again.

Sonia sat across from them, smiling softly at them. Turning to look out the window she could feel a bubble of excitement at the idea of going home.

“I truly cannot wait to show you two Novoselic! It will be such a wonderful holiday!”

Nodding, Chiaki looked up at her. “Mhm, I’m excited, it’s going to be nice.”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be great!” Akane smiled at her too, Reaching over to grab the princess’s hand.

Taking the offered hand, Sonia squeezed it and let go, relaxing back into her seat. It would be lovely to see her family and to finally bring her girlfriends along.

Giddy with excitement, she laughed to herself. She really loved them.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? 
> 
> Sorry for the Soudam one, not my favorite ship but a friend said they liked it so I wanted to try it out. Sp much respect for anyone who can write them well.


	3. Prologue for a fantasy au//Soniakane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at a fantasy au
> 
> it's Sonia/Akane

Princess Sonia of Novoselic was told to be one of the most beautiful in the world. Told to be able to stop any man or woman in their tracks with a glance. Told to be able to control armies with only her voice. Her country flourished under the rule of her parents, and the people predicted it would only get stronger under her ruling. Sonia herself didn’t go into the city much, but she would always make sure to listen. She had truly earned her spot as the favorite princess.

The people would talk of the rumored classes she had to take. Not just languages that stretched across the globe and enough laws to free or imprison anyone. Not only that but weaponry. According to the rumors, she had gone to the best training academy Novolesic had to offer. Considering that Novoselic’s Armies and attack strategies were one of their main points of pride, that was saying something.

It was said she walked without guards most of the time, of course, that had brought attackers and robbers in quickly, but the stories about them were worse than anything. Worse than the horror stories they used to scare the children.

The only flaw in the almost perfect picture? She didn’t want to sit still. She didn’t want to watch as her parents struggled to find countries willing to trade with a cursed land. She desired to protect her people, not sit around, and do nothing. She didn’t just want to rule. She wanted to lead.

She was the sun. Adored by all until the sunlight got into their eyes. Seemingly at the top until the moon came to take her space, keeping her stuck in a loop. During the day it seemed like she could do anything but as soon as she was out of sight she was forgotten.

๑๑๑

Akane Owari was not nearly as respected or well known, at least not by name. Akane was a dragon halfling and known only as the terror of the woods. Any livestock sent in was devoured immediately and never came back. She was feared throughout the land and anyone foolish enough to go into the surrounding forest would run out with burns and scratches.

The few who had made it out described her as fearsome, with wild matted hair and nails sharper than knives. Her eyes were said to be redder than blood and glow like the worst of demons. Said to have wings that stretched so wide the sun seemed to disappear behind them. Said she was quieter than the soft breeze and that you’d never find her before she found you.

She was painted as a demon, and the small country feared walking too far out because of it. They feared being taken, and they feared for their children. 

She was called a monster. Called hideous, called the curse of Novoselic. She was the reason Novoselic had the low brick wall around it. She was the reason the soldiers walked around the borders. She was the reason Sonia had taken an interest in monster hunting. 

She was the one Sonia wanted to kill the most.

She was nothing more than an asteroid when compared to the sun. Just a tiny rock that would burn up when it got too close. No matter how destructive she might be, she was no match for something as powerful as the sun. Not even close.

๑๑๑

The forest surrounding Novoselic was dense, and it was easy to get lost. The few paths that were there were hard to follow and often didn’t take you to wherever you’d need. There were lots of stories about what lived there. Stories of dark wizards and of terrible beasts. Of stone monsters and dangerous paths.

There were wonderful tales of enchanted spirits to grant wishes and the queen of fairies to help any lost souls.

The forest was said to be a truly magical place, and if you knew it you could live a life of fortune and wonder! But if you did not, it was a horrifying place to haunt your bones even as they lied in the soil.

No one could say the truth for sure. Some would argue that it was just tall tales, but those who had witnessed the frights inside knew the truth.

But at least one of the stories was true. The one Sonia had sought out to help her on her journey. This was none other than the supreme overlord of ice, Gudham Tanaka. Gundham was a dark sorcerer who lived in the forest. He would use his powers to keep people away but there was one who had slipped through the spells. Princess Sonia had sought him out for his supposed knowledge of everything in the forest. He had taken her in and promised to teach her his ways

She was determined, and nothing would stand in her way. She knew what she needed to do and he was the key to getting there.

Sonia learned fast. It was clear she paid attention and Gundham would praise her and tell her that “one day we shall rule the mortal world! FUHAHAHAHAHA!” 

She would smile and nod along, he could say it as much as he liked, but if he stood in her way she wouldn’t hesitate. She knew what that meant, she knew what she might have to do. 

Every other day she would sneak out of the castle and go to his house. He lived in what looked like a small shack. The basement was a lot bigger and held all his spells. She never wandered far, but she would stare out the small windows. The forest was dark, and she couldn’t see far, but she could see it burning in her mind. Burned down until there was nothing left to harm her people. Nothing left to leave them in fear.

She had seen eyes watching her from the darkness. She could hear the soft rustling around her. She just glared at the trees and walked to Gundam's.

Nothing would stop her. Nothing could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write it but I don't have the patience to write something if it's basically just a fic for me since the ship tag is pretty bare.
> 
> Feedback?


	4. Late holiday drabble//Ishimondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo gives one last attempt to kiss Ishimaru, it pays off

Fuck.

This was the last fucking straw.

All month, no actually by now it had to be around 2 months, Mondo had been trying and failing to ask out his best friend.

It sounded simple. It _should_ be simple.

So why had he failed each and every time?

This was the last time. This was it. He’d tried, he’d planned and asked Chihiro for help. He’d done everything he could. So why was Leon the one standing by the kitchen and not Ishimaru?

Grumbling to himself, Mondo walked over to the redhead.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” He growled, glaring at Leon.

“Whoa, whoa, chill out man, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming to the party late-”

“KUWATA! KYOUDAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Shit.”

“Language, Mondo!”

Leaning against the doorway behind him, Mondo nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Good! Then put it to use! You two should be training your skills, not slacking off!”

“We got it, calm down bro.”

“Hmph! Kuwata, Nekumaru is on the field asking for you, so move along.”

Rolling his eyes, Leon pushed himself off the doorway and walked out mumbling things under his breath that would get him detention had Ishimaru heard.

“What was it you needed to see me for, Oowada?”

“Oh, that, uh I was just wond-”

Before he could finish, however, the boy in front of him gasped and glared at the small plant taped above them.

“This is the last time I leave clean-up to Hagakure! I’ll have to take that down! I can’t believe he didn’t clean up after the holiday party!” hands on his hips, Ishimaru glared up at the offending plant.

“Uh, you know that’s u-uhm, that’s Mis-Mistletoe…”

“And? It should be tak-”

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KISS WHOEVER’S UNDER THE MISTLETOE WITH YOU!” Blushing, Mondo felt his arms stiffen at his sides as he yelled.

“That’s very interesting, Kyoudai, but please lower your voice! Yelling isn’t tolerated in-”

“-In a school environment… sorry” Rubbing the back of his neck, Mondo nodded, looking away.

“It’s fine! But I must get a ladder to remove it!” Turning away, Ishimaru took a step forward before Mondo stopped him.

“Yeah, but aren’t you gonna, you know… follow the rules?”

Confused, Ishimaru turned back to him before it clicked.

“Yes, you’re right. May I kiss your cheek, Kyoudai?”

“Yeah, yeah, just do it already”

Standing on his toes Ishimaru pressed a quick kiss to Mondo’s cheek before nodding, satisfied, and walked off to find a ladder.

Mondo walked off too, he had to give Hagakure his money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of the winter drabble collection, but honestly, I like this version better
> 
> I think this might be some of the best dialogue I've done so far


	5. Hajime&Akane//Request for TerraXAqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane gets a massage   
> yeah that's basically it lol

“YO! HAJIME! GET OVER HERE!”

Turning around, Hajime was greeted by Owari running over to him. Grabbing his drink from the vending machine, he turned to face her.

“Yeah?”

“Coach’s busy with Peko and Komaeda, so I need ya to help me instead!”

Leaning away, he looked her over. “What kind of ‘help’?”

“My back is killin’ me! So, I need ya to give me a massage, aren’t you supposed to be the ultimate everythin’?” putting a hand on her hips, she tilted her head as if she was stating the obvious.

“Izuru is, not me.” Staring at her, he took a sip. 

“Yeah, yeah, but ya should be able to, right?” Crossing her arms, she huffed. “I don’t get why you’re being so weird about it. my Shoulders just hurt.”

“Why- Fine. I’ll give you a massage, but hurry up. Kaz needed me to help him.”

“Aw, thanks, Hajime!”

Sighing, he put the drink down and walked over to her. Since she was almost as tall as him, he had her sit on the edge of the boardwalk.

All he had wanted to do was relax and have something to drink, Why was there always something to do?

Shaking his head, he just started, he wasn’t sure what to do, but it seemed somewhere in his head the Ultimate Masseuse did.

He hadn’t realized how tense she really was until he felt it all slip away. He must’ve done a pretty good job with the massage because he could hear her sighing happily, as he worked.

After a couple more minutes of calming silence, he found himself moving away and cracking his knuckles. Taking that as a sign of being done, he picked his drink back up, taking a sip.

“There, that help any?”

“Hmm?” Looking up from her spot, Akane opened her eyes and stretched. “Yeah! You might be even better than coach!”

Jumping up, she gave him a smile before running off, yelling to someone, presumably Nekomaru.

Finishing his drink, Hajime let his shoulders drop, walking off towards his cabin. Yeah, he loved his friends and all, but there was a lot to do and some rest and re-

“YO! COACH SAYS HE’S GONNA BEAT YOU IN A MASSAGE CONTEST ‘CAUSE YOU HAVE TO TRAIN UP”

Nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request was Akane getting a massage and being shocked at Hajime's skill so I tried? Sorry, I was aiming for over 300 words and I got that but it's pretty short. 
> 
> I'm sorry this took a while- I'm not very good at being efficient but I hope you liked it? 
> 
> BUT ALSO TY, I LOVE AKANE SO MUCH AND GETTING TO WRITE HER (even its just a little) IS ALWAYS A TREAT


	6. Togakure//Request for INeedAGoodUsernamePlease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you write togami x hiro. they get a pet snake called Corey"
> 
> I can and I did.

“What. Is that.”

“Corey!”

“No.”

Huffing, Hagakure lifted the small snake up, showing him off to Togami. “But he’s a magic snake!”

“That is ridiculous. Snakes are not magical,” Rolling his eyes, Togami crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend. "You're being delusional."

“This one is, though! Look, look, I had this vision, trust me!”

“Hiro, this is ridiculous. It’s a snake, you don’t even like snakes.”

“Yeah! But this one is special! Look at his eyes, he totally knows the future!” Lifting the snake, he shoved it towards the blond. 

The snake, despite the grand claims, just stared at Togami, sticking its tongue out every so often. Turning his glare to the snake Togami scoffed.

“That thing is special? Please. It’s a snake. Snakes can’t be special.”

“But this one is!” Insistent, Hagakure pulled the snake back to him, petting him gently. “He told me how to get back here after I got lost!”

“You got lost? Again?” Unimpressed, looked back up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah! But Corey helped me find my way back! That has to mean something!” Turning the snake to face him, he asked the snake. “Right?”

“No! Of course, it doesn’t! That’s a snake, and you're an idiot!”

“Hey! Don’t talk about our son like that! He has a name!” Pointing at Togami, he pulled the snake closer, letting it slither into his sleeve. Huffing, he stage whispered to the snake. “Papa’s angry today.”

“Hiro, I am not that thing's father. Do not refer to me as such.” Pinching his temple, Togami sighed.

“Awww, buzzkill! Just tell King Corey you love him!”

“I am not going to lie to a creature that cannot even understand me.”

“Hey! If you want to get cursed, fine but just say it so the house doesn’t burn down!”

Shaking his head, Togami complied. “Fine, I don’t hate you, snake. Even if I am only doing this so someone shut’s up.”

Grinning at Togami, Hagakure ran off, talking to the snake.

And if Togami would give Corey an extra mouse since Hagakure was too scared to do it wasn’t important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "INeedAGoodUsernamePlease" if you read this I hope you know how much of this is just them. also wtf why are you here


	7. Tokomaru//request for MeeMeeHeart777

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokomaru, with flower shop Komaru who gives some flowers to Toko.

Leaning against her palm, Komaru stared down at the pen as she twirled it between her fingers. She looked up, brightening at the sound of the bell above the door. Walking in was a girl who seemed around the same age. Noticing who it was, Komaru perked up and leaned over the counter.

“Toko! Hi!”

“H-hi Omaru…”

“Aww, C’mon! You said you’d stop calling me that!”

“Hah, still g-gullible,” Looking around, Toko stood next to the counter. “So, are you ready to- to go?”

“Yup! Oh! Wait before I forget, I made you a bouquet!”

“Wh-what?” Stepping back, Toko put her hands up. “Are you con-confessing your secret lo-love for me or something?”

Laughing, Komaru grabbed a neatly tied Bouquet. “Why do you always ask that? No, I just thought they looked nice! And then I thought you should have them!”

“Mm, th-thanks I guess, but this is a gift! I don- don’t owe you!” Pointing at Komaru, Toko took the flowers in one hand.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just go,” Still laughing, Komaru grabbed her things and walked out. “Hurry up!”

.ﾟ☆｡'`.ﾟ☆｡'`

Biting her nail, Toko looked at the flowers that sat in a vase on her table.  _ At least it’s not a  _ total _ eyesore.  _

Staring at them she could feel her thoughts gathering, like a cloud over her head, about what they meant.  _ She works at a flower shop for god’s sake, she has to know the meaning. She can’t seriously be  _ that _ dumb, right? _

Pacing around the table, she gave in and started to look them up. Scrolling through the images, she chewed the inside of her cheek, checking the flowers to the images she found. The orange flower with striped petals could be Alstroemeria,  _ maybe? _

“Alstr-Alstroemeria can mean wealth, for-fortune or prosperity as well as friendship and d-devotion” Muttering under her breath, she read it over. “Well, du-duh, she only says were fr-friends like five t-times a day”

Moving to the next flower, she picked a white one with petals that seemed almost symmetrical. Twirling the stem in her fingers, she looked for one that matched.  _ Gardenia _ seemed to be the matching flower, leaning closer to the screen, she read through the little description.

“Gardenia, this pretty fl-flower usually means purity, sweetness, and j-joy. They are often used to convey secret love and t-tell the receiver th-they’re lovely?” Scoffing, she glared at the flower in her hand. “What’s she tr-trying to pull? A c-confession? St-stupid…”

The next she picked was spiky and orange, it was definitely  _ Bird of Paradise _ , so after a moment she found another definition.

“Hmm, Joyfulness, Excitement, wo-wonderful anticip- anticipation” Glancing at the spiky flower, she moved to the last one.

Picking one of the yellow flowers out, she looked it over. Even with her small flower knowledge, she had an idea of this one. Turning back to the computer, she double-checked, nodding to herself.  _ Carnations, psh, how basic can you get? _

_ Does each color have a different meaning? Tch, stupid, why can’t it just be simple? _

Stopping at yellow, she read it over.

“Yellow, usually used to show re-rejection or d-disdain? Wh-what kind of shit is she trying to pu-pull?” 

Standing up, she bunched her hair up in her hands, pacing around. 

“Tch, d-dumb Omaru, can-can’t make up her mind”

.ﾟ☆｡'`.ﾟ☆｡'`

Just like the day before, the shop was quiet while Komaru worked. She sat idly, just watching the people walk past the shop.

The door opened suddenly, making Komaru fall out of her seat.

“YOU- YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” Toko stomped over to the counter. Glaring at Komaru, she shoved her phone towards her.

“Huh? What? Toko? What’s- What?” Confused, Komaru looked at the screen, it was something about carnations.

“You- Th-those flowers you gave me! Y-you lied to me! and wh-what message was that!”

“Message? Toko, I just thought they were pretty-”

“Y-yeah right! Next time you c-confess do it yourself! And what was the re-rejection for? Are you rej-rejecting  _ me _ ? O-or do you think I’ll reject you? Or-”

“Toko clam down! I wasn’t trying to confess with the flowers- Didn’t you see the note-” Putting her hands up, Komaru pointer to a small tab attached to one end of the ribbon tying the flowers together.

“N-note?” Toko stopped, and look at the note. On the other side was a small message.

“Yeah, I wrote a confession note, did you really look up the flower meanings?”

“Sh-shut up! Who writes conf-fession notes anymore a-anyway!” Huffing, Toko read the note, glancing up at Komaru every so often.

“Hey! I thought it’d be romantic!”

“Psh, l-leave the romance to me”

“So….?” Standing back up, Komaru looked at Toko expectantly.

“S-so?” Linking her fingers together, the older looked away

“Is it a yes or no?”

“It’s a maybe... T-take me on a date and w-we’ll see…” Looking down, Toko smiled to herself.

“OKAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no Syo or Togami in here since it's too short and tbh I had literally no ideas for this.
> 
> But! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it was somewhat in character!


	8. Ishimondo//Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In-game taka remembers what he and mondo had before the game
> 
> warning: blood (pink and minor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Two slow dancers by Mitski

Taka grabbed Mondo’s waist and hand, pulling him to the middle of the room. He smiled and started to lead the dance. It felt like the hundredth time they’d done this.

Maybe it was.

They’d practiced time and time again, Taka carefully teaching Mondo the steps as they revolved in a careful circle. 

He could feel Mondo relax into the movements as they continued. 

It felt like there was no one else in the world at the moment. Just a simple sing playing in the back, and their hands holding each other.

And that was the moment Taka would’ve chosen to relive forever. 

The moment he would’ve let happen time and time again.

But you can’t stay in one moment forever, no matter how much you remember it.

and as much as Taka tried to remember this moment forever, a ringing sound seemed to surround the scene.

He couldn’t hear the music or the quiet whispered curses Mondo would say when he messed up or even their feet shuffling on the small patch of carpet covering Mondo’s floor.

The ringing persisted and Mondo seemed to fade, and instead of Mondo in his arms, it was the chain-link fence. 

Cold, hard metal that dug into his hands instead of warm calloused skin. The high-pitched noise turned into a scream and he realized it was his by the sting in his throat.

It was his screams turned into wails into sobs.

It was his hands bleed from crisscrossed marks and stained his face pink.

It was him that had to be dragged away from the fence.

It was him that had to be stopped from going back down after the elevator stopped.

It was him who was alone.

Him, who didn’t have anyone to dance with anymore.

And him.

Who wished he could go back, if only a few days, and dance again.

Back before this.

Back before it was just him.

When it was him and Mondo.

Dancing alone in a quiet room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too vague? too confusing? fuck if I know
> 
> feedback is why I post these so it'd be really appreciated 
> 
> and of course, requests are open


	9. Naehina Scene rewrite//Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I was hoping u could do a much more romantic stuff, like in Aoi's free time events she asks Makoto to pretend to be her Bf cuz she thought she wasn't feminine enough and ye. Tbh I was screeching, so can you like make it more romantic when Aoi asks that cuz Makoto legit just denied it in a nice way...And I really wanted there to be more"

“Hey, Makoto? Can I talk to you for a sec?” 

Looking over to the sound of a voice, I saw Hina waving at me. She looked upbeat as ever, if not more so. Smiling, she bounded over to me.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something..." Trailing off, she looked around the cafeteria. "Oh, um...I mean..."

"Sure, what is it?" Putting my food down, I tiled my head. "is everything okay?"

"C-Can you just come to my room when you get the chance!? Right here is like...!" Linking her fingers, Hina stretched her arms in front of her, looking around again. 

"Huh? Wh-" Before I could say anything else, she smiled again, bouncing on her heels.

"Okay, see ya later! Better not stand me up!" Pointing at me to emphasize her point, she ran off.

"What...?" 

~~~~~~~~

Sitting on her bed, Hina hummed to herself. She kept an eye on the door as she did, jumping at any noise.

Finally, a loud knock could be heard and she jumped up, opening the door.

"Umm... Hey...Sorry for making you have to come here..." Looking down, she balled her hands into fists.

"Oh, I don't mind. But what's going on?" Shaking his hands in front of him, Naegi shook his head before look at her curiously.

"I just...wanted to ask you something. Will you promise to give me a real answer?" 

She looked back up at him, determined, before moving out of the way to let him into her room.

"Uh y-yeah, sure." Confused, he stepped inside and nodded.

Sitting on her bed, Hina swung her legs for a moment, seemingly pondering something

"What do you..." Speaking slowly and clearly, she paused, before finishing her question. "...think about me?"

"Huh? You mean like... as a friend?" Still confused, Naegi scratched the back of his neck.

"No, I mean me.. as a woman." Pointing to herself, Hina folded her hands in her lap.

"What do I think...?"

"Do I have, you know... like a womanly charm?" Blushing, she hid her face in her hands.

"W-Well, I mean..." Naegi blushed too, looking away before looking back at her. "Wait, where's all this coming from!?"

"Well...people have always told me how I'm not ladylike...And I mean, I can't really disagree. All I'm good at is sports, exercise, physical stuff...But maybe that's just because I've never actually been in love...! Since I've never fallen in love, how can I say I'm a woman? So that's why... Um..." Trailing off again, she balled up her hands again, before looking up at Naegi with determination.

"I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"H-huh- Wait what?!"

Backtracking, Hina waved her hands in front of her.

"No! I- uhm, I meant a practice boyfriend! Y-you know, like, someone I can hold hands with... and kiss.. and stuff, AS PRACTICE!"

"Pr-practice?" Naegi asked.

"y-yeah! That way when I fall in love I'll know what I'm doing!" Pumping her fist in the air, Hina smiled at Naegi again.

"I guess... but wait, why me?"

"Well I don't have many other guy friends, plus you're the only one I'd date." Crossing her arms, she pouted.''

"I- oh, uh well sure..." Somehow even redder, Neagi asked. "Wh-what did you want to d-do?" 

"I was thinking, only if you want to- a kiss?" Looking at him hopefully, Hina raised her hands quickly, waving them in front of her. "You don't have to!"

"No, that's f-fine.. so should I just-"

Awkward, Naegi got closer, seemingly unable to choose what to do with his hands before Hina pecked his lips. Bouncing away, she smiled.

"Thank you!" 

"Uhm, yeah, of course!"

"Hehe, maybe next time you can take me on a fake date!" Hina giggled to herself.

"Yeah, that'd be fun..." Smiling to himself, Naegi nodded before leaving the room.

Flopping onto her bed, Hina grabbed her pillow and smiled. He said yes! There's gonna be a next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written for this ship, never read from this ship, and my first scene rewrite
> 
> Thoughts? lmao I was stuck on this for days BUT! if you have any requests please feel free to leave them!


	10. Sakura & Aoi//shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request I just like their dynamic and never got over Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning! 
> 
> There is death mentioned, it's not in depth or anything like that but it's still there.

Sakura was everything Aoi wanted to be and more.

She was kind, caring, and strong while still making people shake with a single glare.

She was pretty and patient and would protect her friends with her life, or at least so she said. Not that Aoi didn’t believe she would, she just didn’t want her to! 

She would sit with Aoi and nod and laugh at her stories, she would help her make tea and donuts and train with her! She would tell Aoi stories of the dojo and her ancestors, she would teach her training techniques and help her through nightmares.

They were best friends, and Sakura had promised they’d help each other through it all.

“You and me,” She’d said. “Always and forever.”

Standing behind the locked door a thought crossed Aoi’s mind. A simple comparison, really.

How much the shattered words of a promise looked like broken glass.

The glass shattered over the head of someone who didn’t deserve it.

The investigation was mind-numbing, she could see what had happened. She knew. Even if the others had their thoughts and ideas it was easy to see. It was  _ them.  _

The glass on the ground made her sick. The words were shattered around her own feet and she couldn’t do anything to put them back together the way Sakura would’ve. Couldn’t hold them with a steady hand. Couldn’t fix them up and say it with assurance. Couldn't make Aoi believe it with a steady voice. Couldn't make it better.

Not right now, maybe not ever.

But right now that wasn’t what mattered. What mattered was the note she had found and the trial ahead of them.

Right now all she was focused on was proving who had caused Sakura this despair and making them pay for it.

_ Always forever, right? _


	11. midnight meetup//request//Sayaka x Mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have cake and talk

One of the things Sayaka prided herself most on was that she could make friends with anyone. She was well aware of the fact too. One look at her smile and people would smile back with a wave.

She was sweet, she was bubbly, and she was friendly! So, of course, she made friends with everyone in class 78, well, almost everyone.

The only exceptions were Fukawa, Junko, and Mukuro. 

Fukawa was… a work in progress. The girl was so jumpy and quick to run that it was hard to talk to her for long.

Junko was a mystery. She’d tried talking to her over the topic of skincare and working out but every other sentence the girl seemed to switch perspectives. She still tried but it was hard to get anywhere with her. She was friendly one day, insisting Sayaka called her Junko, then somber and depressed the next.

And last was Ikusaba. Ikusaba was… how do you describe it? It wasn’t from lack of effort, but sometimes it was hard to tell when Mukuro was actually herself and when she was just… her sister. 

Of those 3 Sayaka was most interested in the one sitting alone in the cafeteria at… 2 am? With only a small light coming from a flashlight in Ikusaba’s hand.

Walking in, she tried to be quiet, but the feeling of wind passing her and a sharp sting on her arm ruined the idea.

Falling down in surprise, she gasped loudly, staring at Ikusaba who was walking over and pulling a knife out of the wall.

“Hmph, next time you should turn on the lights.” Glaring, or at least she thought so… it was hard to see with the lights still off. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, thanks!”

Getting back up shakily, Sayaka grabbed a tea bag and turned on the water. Ikusaba had turned the lights on and resumed her seat. With the light, Sayaka could see her drawing something. 

Pouring the water, she brought the mug up before tapping the chair across from Ikusaba. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“If you want.”

Humming in agreement, she set the cup down before going back to the counter and grabbing something to eat. 

She smiled, placing the small cake in the middle of the table. “Want some?”

Staring at the small confection in front of her, Ikusaba looked up at Sayaka and back at the cake again.

“Why are you eating cake in the middle of the night.”

“Hina and I made a bunch the other day, and I felt like it, I guess!” Giggling, she pointed to Ikusaba’s knife. “Can you cut it?”

Putting the pencil down, the other took her knife, slicing through it with batting an eye. 

“Thank you! Here, here, you have to try it!”

Taking the smaller piece, Ikusaba looked it over and took a bite.

Smiling wider, Sayaka took her piece and ate it, glancing at the notepad next to Ikusaba.

“Is that your sister?” tilting her head, she could just see a sketch of Junko on the page. Her signature ponytails are still visible under Ikusaba’s arm.

“...Yeah.” Closing the notebook, Ikusaba took another bite of the cake, looking away.

“I didn’t know you drew!” Smiling, Sayaka hummed. “What’re you doing up so early anyway?”

“I could ask you the same.” Blunt as ever, Ikusaba glanced up at Sayaka again.

Laughing to herself, Sayaka stirred the tea before taking a sip. Sighing contentedly, she shrugged.

“You got me there,” Putting the cup down, she took another bite. “but I asked first, it’s only polite.”

“Just thinking. Clears my head to be alone.” Dropping her fork on the plate, she leaned back in the chair. She’s so tense.

“Ah, sorry about that! Kinda ruined the whole alone thing, huh? Was the cake good, at least?” Smiling sheepishly, she put her fork down too, finishing her tea quickly.

Looking down at the plate, Ikusaba nodded. “It was, thank you.”

Nodding happily, Sayaka grabbed the plates, she could see just a bit of red on the other girl's cheeks. Probably just the bad light.

Dropping the plate and cup in the sink, she waved to Ikusaba. “Sorry again for disturbing you!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Clearing her throat, Ikusaba opened her notebook again. “Thanks for sitting with me.”

“Anytime!” Walking out, Sayaka smiled to herself.

And if there was a small cake with a note to Ikusaba with a small note the next time she visited, well that stayed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really like this ship  
> If you did, let me know and I'll write up some more. 
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone who has left kudos, and anyone who read any chapter at all.


	12. A different pain//Ishimondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost Mondo and the stress of the afterlife

From his spot on the floor, Mondo could see Ishimaru. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, palms pressed into his knees and tears streaming down his face. Ishimaru wiped his eyes, his breath shaking as he straightened his posture again.

Reaching over to hold the other hand, Mondo felt a pain in his heart when his hand just went through. It was expected but still so, so disappointing.

Standing up, he turned around, trying to block out the noise. Mondo wasn’t ready for this, not ready to see Fujisaki, not ready to see Daiya, not ready to leave Ishimaru, not ready to face the consequences.

So, for now, he just sat next to the crying boy. 

Never before had Mondo wished he could reassure someone as he did now. _And none of the other fuckers are gonna do it._

He reached over, trying to put an arm on Ishimaru’s shoulder. Glaring fown at his arm, he settled for just sitting on the bed. 

Laying back he closed his eyes, bright lights painted his mind as the carnival music played on loop.

Sitting back up, he looked over at Ishi and back at his own hands.

The hands that had done terrible, terrible things. Hands that had caused him this. 

Sighing, and folding his hands, he turned back to Ishi, who was looking at his own hands. Hands that were shaking, innocent hands, hands Mondo wanted nothing more than to hold.

Instead, he just grasped his own. Mondo wasn’t a man to cry, he could handle pain, he had to handle death, but this pain was different. 

This was the pain of trying and trying and trying. 

But it didn’t matter how many times he screamed Ishi’s name.

He didn’t hear him. Didn’t see the tears. Didn’t feel the desperate hug.

And that was a different pain entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cry at the idea of a ghost grasping for their lover and getting desperate when they can't
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> If you enjoyed Kudos and comments mean a lot!
> 
> And please give me requests because I don't have a lot of ideas!


	13. Ibuki/Mikan//Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this
> 
> [Song](https://youtu.be/1y7NGqfZteg)
> 
> AGAIN This is Bandaid (Ibuki x Mikan), in case it's uncomfortable for you.

‘Falling in love’ was, looking back on it, the farthest thing from Mikan’s situation. ‘Falling’ wasn’t a word they would ever use to describe it.

Crashing seemed a lot more accurate than anything else. Crashing was faster, louder, and more painful. It didn’t feel like falling, but more like being crashed into by a wave, or speeding down the road only to collide. It didn’t feel soft when they would spend time together, it felt like she couldn’t talk right and she would turn red.

Instead of butterflies, it felt like whiplash, instead of stumbling over her words it felt more like going into shock.

The lead up felt more like speeding down the road, tires skidding and alarms going off. The floor seemed to move on its own and Mikan had a hard time keeping up with everything Ibuki would throw at her. She was everything Mikan never expected, she was loud, she was energetic, and she would light up mikan’s world like a headlight.

It felt like the brakes were broken with the way Ibuki would reassure her in a second and praise her on a dime, the way she just flowed with the obstacles and moved along.

Less like a river and more like a tsunami, if Mikan was honest.

But that was before the crash, that was when the touches still made her heart jump and her face heat up.

This moment, with Ibuki singing along to her music, and the sand between them, Mikan crashed.

Crashed down back into the moment. Staring at the girl in front of her and she realized she was smitten.

It was scary, but at the moment, she still felt happy about it.

The sunlight in their eyes, the music playing loudly, with the waves crashing down on the beach in front of them. Ibuki humming to herself and all Mikan could do was stare at her hands.

She couldn’t have slowed down, wouldn’t have wanted to. She couldn’t have avoided the crash, but now, thinking about it…

Maybe crashing isn’t such an awful feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, ships, comments, Kudos, anything would mean a lot!


	14. On the beach//Ishimondo//request for Vinhoinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Since you wrote something with ghost Mondo, why not Ishimondo meeting in the afterlife?"

Eating, drinking, and sleeping felt like chores. Everything was so much more difficult without Mondo, it was just blank. He kept moving but it was harder than ever before until something replaced the blank, emptiness.

That’s when that static came, it was the same but so so different. He wasn’t in charge of it anymore and the only time he could think without the constant static in the back was at night.

He didn’t know what he was doing until, in a series of loud noises and pain that he’d barely processed, his head cleared.

“The fuck was all that?”

“Pardon?”

Suddenly he wasn’t at Hope’s peak anymore. Now, if the setting sun and crashing waves were any indications, he was on a beach.

Mondo was next to him, wasn’t looking at him, but instead, he was staring at the sunset.

“I asked what the hell you were doing down there.”

“D… Down there?” Brows furrowed, Kiyotaka dug his hand into the sand, looking around the scene.

“That’s what everyone calls it, yeah” Still not looking over, Mondo leaned back. “We can see what they do, well kinda. I could cause you pulled that embodying my soul shit, weird as fuck, Kyoudai.”

“...What?”

“Doesn’t matter now, but like, you totally went crazy.” 

Mondo finally looked over, meeting Kiyotaka’s stare. He shook his head before laughing and smiling.   
“I missed you, you know? I just hoped I wouldn’t have to see you this soon.”

“See… me? Wait this is-” Looking down at his hand, Kiyotaka looked around.

“Yup.” Nodding, Mondo stood up and offered a hand.

“O-oh, yeah… I missed you too.” Taking the hand, Kiyotaka stood up and followed Mondo away from the waves.

The sand was cool but the warmth of Mondo’s hand was surprising when the other started pulling him away from the waves.

Relaxing, Kiyotaka caught up to Mondo, squeezing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't what you wanted or expected, I can rewrite it if you have something specific.


	15. Warm//Tenmaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Tenmaki with no prompt
> 
> Can be read as pre relationship or in one technically  
> and Ig there's a smidge of Tenkoxmakixkaede but its not major

Tenko was warm. 

She wasn’t like Kaito, a blazing wildfire, burning down her walls. No, Tenko was more like a campfire. Still hot, still too much at times, but fun nonetheless. She would sit, rambling about small things, big things, or nothing at all. Tenko could sit humming a single song, smiling a dopey grin while she had Maki braid her hair.

It was a spontaneous thing, but Maki couldn’t find a reason to say no. So there they were. Tenko sitting in front of Maki, humming and whining when maki would hold her head in place.

“It’s not going to look good if you keep moving.”

“That’s ok! I’m too happy to sit still!”

Ignoring Tenko’s reply she kept braiding. The soft feeling of Tenko’s hair flowing through her fings was such a contrast to the rest of Tenko. Tenko was soft, she was tough and loud. She was spontaneous and strong. She made everything seem temporary. 

She made problems seem temporary. She talked like pain was just something to move past. 

And Maki didn’t know if she agreed. But it didn’t matter because it weighed on her mind how much she didn’t want to be temporary to Tenko.

Staring down at the hair in her hand, Maki paused. 

What did it matter? It shouldn’t matter whether or not Tenko remembered her. It shouldn’t make her want to scream when she thought of Tenko forgetting. It shouldn’t make her want to hold Tenko and tell her to stay.

What did it matter?

Why did she want to hold Tenko, not hug, but just hold her close?

Why did she want to tell her she looked beautiful?

Why did she want to hold her hands?

Why was it so hard to not do it?

Tying off the braid with a small ribbon, she sat back. Tenko turned around, eyes lighting up as she sang Maki’s praise. 

She looked like she’d won a prize, her eyes bright and chattering on and on in excitement. 

“Thank you! They’re so pretty! You did so well!”

“Yeah…”

“Hey! Hey! We should show Kaede!”

“If you want to.”

Grinning, Tenko jumped up. She pulled Maki up and took off, laughing as she ran through the halls. 

Following her, she could hear Tenko talking loudly about her hair and Kaede complimenting her just as excitedly.

Tenko turned to pull her over to the two. Grabbing Maki’s hand and not letting go as she nodded along eagerly to whatever Kaede was saying.

Tenko’s hand was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written for V3-   
> LMAO WHOOPS   
> uh I hope it wasn't too ooc?? idk what bullshit I turned into a new personal hc by writing this so it might be v ooc
> 
> Leave requests? Idk


	16. Video games//Soniaki

Sonia didn’t get video games. It wasn’t something she’d ever had time for, so when Chiaki invited her to play she felt a bit bad for not offering any challenge at all.

The easy solution was to practice more, but being in a relationship didn’t mean her responsibilities were any less. With each year her parents gave her more and more freedom and control. It was time-consuming and hard to balance her trips to visit Chiaki.

As short as each trip always seemed, it always meant the world to Sonia to see Chiaki standing off to the side, smiling at her and always offering her hand. 

Each trip was a chance to get better, to learn more, to improve. Even if she’d never understood staying up, or spending hours on a game, she could appreciate what made Chiaki happy.

Whether it was playing together, or just watching, it was nice. It was calm and sweet. The kind of simple life Sonia had thought about countless times.

Leaving her home for Chiaki, just a small, comfortable life for the two of them. 

But she couldn’t.

So they just had to enjoy the trips whenever they could.

They made the most of being together, of sharing a meal, of giving gifts. 

Chiaki seemed very fond of giving gifts. Sonia would wake up to flowers or hair ribbons on the table with notes.

The flowers she adored, but it broke her heart to see them wilt. She had lots of plants at home, but the flowers from her girlfriend were special, and always would be.

Maybe it had been foolish to plan for a future when the future had stretched far, far, away. Maybe it was a bit stupid to cry for a dream of something domestic.

Sonia didn’t often cry, but it was saddening to think about it. Saddening to think about Chiaki moving on. Saddening to think about the smallest moments they can’t have and would forget. Saddening to that that she, herself, would forget.

Would she remember the plans to build a cabin? Would she remember the moments she planned? Would she remember the garden ideas and whispered wishes?

Would Chiaki?

She knew the answer, it wasn’t hard to figure, but it still hurt. Still felt like all her plans and love were for nothing.

But Chiaki would always walk in, or call, or just send a message asking if she wanted to play a game together.

And maybe it was ok this way.

Maybe they didn’t have to remember.

And maybe, they could make it work, even if Sonia still didn’t understand video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg everytime I wake up and see Kudos/votes it makes me happy to know someone enjoyed this little thing! I really like Soniaki, and would love to write more, so if anyone wants to request something I’d be happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Kudos and comments mean so much!
> 
> Request? leave them on any chapter and I'll do my best!
> 
> Like this pairing? great! let me know so when I get an idea I know what you guys would like to see!


End file.
